Superman (Post-Crisis)
|-|Base= =Summary= Superman is one of Earth's most famous and powerful superheroes, an icon among the hero community. An alien hailing from the Planet Krypton, Kal-El was born to the House of El and sent to Earth when his home world was destroyed. He was discovered by Jonathan and Martha Kent in Smallville, Kansas, and raised to be an upstanding man with the adoptive name of Clark Kent. Growing up, Clark became a mild-mannered reporter for the Daily Planet, using his skills in journalism to report on the ongoings of Superman and his adversaries. As Superman, he protects the city of Metropolis and fights for the people, his heroism becoming so notable that he would later found the Justice League of America and become an inductee for the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th Century. Powers and Stats Name: Superman, Clark Kent Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 35-40 years old Classification: Kryptonian Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, genius intelligence, master martial artist (proficient in various martial arts, including Earth, Kryptonian and alien styles; expert in pressure point strikes), flight, energy manipulation (capable of manipulating and projecting solar energy, of which he also is empowered by) & absorption (his main source of power comes from solar energy, of which he absorbs on the daily basis to stay alive; also absorbed energy from an EM gun; getting shocked recharged his strength; learned to leech power from the earth around him; able to absorb various other forms of energy; capable of converting biological energy into solar radiation), enhanced senses (Super Vision, Hearing, Smell, Touch and Taste; he can focus up to a subatomic and molecular level or widen to a planetary scale; can hears across the planet and can identify heartbeats), heat manipulation and matter manipulation via Heat Vision (his heat vision can match absolute zero, replace the effects of the sun, and agitate molecules to cause structures to shatter), metaphysical interaction (heat vision can hit intangible beings and counter molecular phasing), durability negation (heat vision works on a microscopic level), power nullification (he can cut off external sources of power using heat vision), immortality (types 1, 2 & 8), intangibility & invisibility (can become intangible and turn invisibile via phasing), Super Breath, Ice Breath, spacetime manipulation (broke through time and space; capable of opening and closing holes in the fabric of spacetime), illusion creation (Torquasm Vo can create illusions to provide a distraction), afterimage creation, aura generation (generates a constant aura around himself to protect his clothes and avoid grime), self-sustenance (types 1 & 2), information analysis (can quickly analyze molecular and genetic information and electromagnetic makeups), astral projection (taught it to his wife Lois), empathic manipulation (his touches are capable of calming other beings down), vibration manipulation (clapping allows him to vibrate objects with one instance being used to stop a tornado via thunderclap), electricity manipulation (can generate enormous amounts of static electricity), sound manipulation (destroyed an illusion by shouting; should be able to replicate Supergirl's sonic scream), wind & air manipulation (can generate and cancel tornadoes; can draw air out of an area by creating updrafts), bodily control (can control autonomous body functions, allowing him to fool sensors), regeneration (at least mid-low), power bestowal (under a blue sun, he's able to imbue others with his powers), can boost his powers by immersing himself within a yellow star for limited amounts of time, capable with alien technology Weaknesses: Kryptonite (various varieties, all with different effects on him); red stellar radiation (absorbing it instead of yellow stellar radiation will cause him to lose his powers); magic; chi; cannot see through lead with his X-Ray Vision; thanks to his super hearing, Superman's ears are extra-sensitive to extreme noises; will put himself in harm's way to protect innocents Resistances: Reality warping (resisted Mister Mxyzptlk's realm without physics, gravity, reality as well as fractured space-time. Mxyzptlk also attempted to erase Superman from all of reality and memory), energy manipulation, soul manipulation, mind manipulation (Through Torquasm-Vo, a Kryptonian mental technique, Superman can access his own inner consciousness and astral plane to build up psychic blocks and fight off telepathic attacks), fire manipulation (withstood Apokolips' fire), illusions, empathic manipulation, radiation manipulation (regularly absorbs nuclear energy and higher-than-usual amounts of red solar energy, all of which contain high levels of radioactivity), matter manipulation (survived sub-atomic destruction), time manipulation (countered a temporal modulation field), time stop (broke out of full chrono-suspension), existence erasure (can withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams), possession (Neron couldn't possess him), willpower manipulation (has nearly infinite willpower), death manipulation (overcame death inducement and prevented his heart from being stopped), acid manipulation (inhaled acid gas to protect others, and was unaffected by having liquid acid dumped on him), electricity manipulation (unaffected by high levels of electricity), magma manipulation (was unaffected by Lady Blaze's magma), telekinesis (forced his way through telekinesis), deconstruction (was unaffected by a disintegration beam), corruption & bodily manipulation (overcame Skyhook's corrupting power), pain manipulation (resisted Kalibak's Nerve Beam, which activates all its target's pain receptors) Aleph: 0 Firepower: Solar system level '''(threw a compressed solar system away from the Earth; shook the solar system in his fight with Darkseid; able to fight comparatively to his durability against other foes) '''Durability: Solar system level (contained a mini-black hole that was about to destroy the entire solar system; took attacks from the Void Hound, which had previously destroyed ten star systems during a test-drive; withstood an explosion at point-blank range equivalent to 50 Keplar Supernovas while severely weakened by red sun radiation; tanked multiple red solar radiation blasts from a Sun-Eater, which was capable of destroying entire suns and star systems) Lifting Strength: Stellar Striking Strength: Class XPJ Range: Standard melee range normally, planetary with Heat Vision, his punches can affect or destroy entire planets Speed: Massively FTL+ (able to race Barry Allen and Wally West on foot on various occasions; has flown from Vega to Earth in a short amount of time; read through an entire library worth of books in seconds; far faster than novice Green Lanterns who can cruise across the universe in 10 hours; tagged Zoom) Stamina: Virtually infinite if there's a yellow or blue sun to power him, extremely high when deprived Precision: Extremely high Intelligence: Supergenius level (Superman is well-acquainted with highly advanced Kryptonian technology and has used it to build and maintain the Fortress of Solitude, he can process information faster than a supercomputer, and has repeatedly outsmarted Lex Luthor; he is skilled in Torquasm Vo, a Kryptonian martial art; good deductive and leadership skills; he has massive battle experience with all kinds of powerful beings, and is highly resourceful, with his quick thinking saving countless lives on numerous occasions.) Equipment: None notable Techniques: *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. *'Solar Radiation Absorption:' As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home solar system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable of utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources are not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing his powers will require Kal-El to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. *'Heat Vision:' Can accurately target things smaller than human beings from orbit, narrow or wide-beam, heat intensity can be greater than the core of the sun, can modulate it to deliver different frequencies and types to best affect his opponent after analyzing them with his sensory powers, can generate enough power to move entire planets. *'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Superman can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. *'Telescopic Vision:' The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. *'Microscopic Vision:' The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the subatomic level. *'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. *'Thermal Vision:' The ability to see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. *'Freeze Breath:' He can flash freeze opponents with his Super Breath to restrain them. *'Invisibility/Intangibility:' Superman can manipulate his atoms to phase through attacks and turn invisible. *'Infinite Mass Punch:' Superman vibrates his body and travels under light speed, so his punch can hit with the force of a white dwarf star. *'Torquasm-Vo:' A Kryptonian psychic discipline that involves the control of one's consciousness, and allows two practitioners to mentally battle one another. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable |-|Kellel of the Dawn= =Summary= Superman is one of the three pillars of reality alongside Batman and Wonder Woman. Due to that status as a platonic ideal of Truth, Justice and the American Way, the Trinity were incapable of being truly erased from existence and returned as a cosmic deity and universal concept now dubbed Kellel of the Dawn. Through the powers of the Cosmic Egg, Kellel watches over the world and has since become human to better understand those who worship him. However, his godhood status may not last forever. Powers and Stats Name: Superman, Kellel of the Dawn Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Ancient Classification: Conceptual entity, Trinity God Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, flight, enhanced senses & power deduction (sensed Morgaine's power and how much it had diminished), energy manipulation, absorption (shown here) & projection, regeneration (high; so long as there's Creation Energy, Kellel can regenerate), spacetime manipulation (shown here), cosmic awareness (mentions another universe from so long ago and so far away), soul manipulation, metaphysical interaction (fought with Krona despite him having been banished from his physical body), immortality (types 1, 2, 4, 5 & 8; exists as a universal concept that sustains reality; defied death itself and escaped from the Underworld; will regenerate so long as there's Creation Energy), light & heat manipulation, aura generation, self-sustenance (types 1, 2 & 3), astral projection (shown here), power bestowal (shown here), acausality, abstract existence, avatar creation (shown here), teleportation (shown here), healing (restored a world they nearly destroyed; their very presence causes the world to revert back to normal; with a wave of his hand, Kellel stabilized a Chaos Rift that was tearing reality apart; undid Tomorrow Woman's existence erasure something that would have happened if they left), quantum manipulation (Creation Energy affects reality on a fundamental level down to the superstring vibrations and further), history manipulation (rewrote the history of the universe to reflect their lives in another universe), life manipulation (the presence of the Trinity causes plant and animal life to return to normal), concept manipulation, interdimensional travel (traveled from Krona's new universe to New Earth and Earth-3), size & shapeshifting (able to shrink and grow back), incorporeality (shown here), data analysis (scanned the electronic communications of the planet) and possible banishment (mentions potentially banishing Krona out of reality; may have banished him to another reality after defeating him) Weaknesses: Requires the Cosmic Egg to remain empowered; lost his memory when the Trinity rewrote the timeline in another reality though he promptly got his memories back after Lois Lane and others heard his legend Resistances: Reality warping, energy manipulation, time manipulation, existence erasure (can withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams), causality manipulation Aleph: 0 Firepower: Universe level+ (fought Future Krona with the help of Ahtman and Dinanna; same Future Krona that easily defeated his past self that tanked the Big Bang and remade the universe in his image; embodies a universal concept) Durability: Universe level+ (fought with Future Krona) Lifting Strength: Class Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class Universal+ (punches are able to harm Future Krona) Range: Universal+, potentially multiversal (may have sent Krona to another universe after draining him of his energy; displayed awareness of another reality; effects on New Earth take root in Earth-3; New Earth is the keystone to the multiverse) Speed: Immeasurable (fought with Future Krona who became the universe itself; exists purely as a concept that sustains reality) Stamina: Infinite Precision: Infinite Intelligence: Nigh-omniscient Equipment: Cosmic Egg Techniques: '''None notable '''Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable |-|Doomsday Clock= =Summary= As Superman and the rest of the heroes on Prime Earth find themselves influenced by the machinations of the mysterious Doctor Manhattan and the Monitors under Perpetua's leadership, Superman has since gained incredible power. Thanks to Mister Mxyzptlk infusing Clark Kent with Fifth Dimensional energy for years to prepare him for his voyage into the Sixth Dimension, Superman now faces incredible cosmic threats he’s never faced before. Powers and Stats Name: Superman, Clark Kent Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 35-40 years Classification: 5th Dimensional Imp-powered Kryptonian Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, genius intelligence, master martial artist (proficient in various martial arts, including Earth, Kryptonian and alien styles; expert in pressure point strikes), flight, energy manipulation (capable of manipulating and projecting solar energy, of which he also is empowered by) & absorption (his main source of power comes from solar energy, of which he absorbs on the daily basis to stay alive; also absorbed energy from an EM gun; getting shocked recharged his strength; learned to leech power from the earth around him; able to absorb various other forms of energy; capable of converting biological energy into solar radiation), enhanced senses (Super Vision, Hearing, Smell, Touch and Taste; he can focus up to a subatomic and molecular level or widen to a planetary scale; can hears across the planet and can identify heartbeats), heat manipulation and matter manipulation via Heat Vision (his heat vision can match absolute zero, replace the effects of the sun, and agitate molecules to cause structures to shatter), metaphysical interaction (heat vision can hit intangible beings and counter molecular phasing), durability negation (heat vision works on a microscopic level), power nullification (he can cut off external sources of power using heat vision), immortality (types 1, 2 & 8), intangibility & invisibility (can become intangible and turn invisibile via phasing), Super Breath, Ice Breath, spacetime manipulation (broke through time and space; capable of opening and closing holes in the fabric of spacetime), illusion creation (Torquasm Vo can create illusions to provide a distraction), afterimage creation, aura generation (generates a constant aura around himself to protect his clothes and avoid grime), self-sustenance (types 1 & 2), information analysis (can quickly analyze molecular and genetic information and electromagnetic makeups), astral projection (taught it to his wife Lois), empathic manipulation (his touches are capable of calming other beings down), vibration manipulation (clapping allows him to vibrate objects with one instance being used to stop a tornado via thunderclap), electricity manipulation (can generate enormous amounts of static electricity), sound manipulation (destroyed an illusion by shouting; should be able to replicate Supergirl's sonic scream), wind & air manipulation (can generate and cancel tornadoes; can draw air out of an area by creating updrafts), bodily control (can control autonomous body functions, allowing him to fool sensors), regeneration (at least mid-low), power bestowal (under a blue sun, he's able to imbue others with his powers), can boost his powers by immersing himself within a yellow star for limited amounts of time, capable with alien technology Weaknesses: None notable Resistances: Reality warping (resisted Mister Mxyzptlk's realm without physics, gravity, reality as well as fractured space-time. Mxyzptlk also attempted to erase Superman from all of reality and memory), energy manipulation, soul manipulation, mind manipulation (Through Torquasm-Vo, a Kryptonian mental technique, Superman can access his own inner consciousness and astral plane to build up psychic blocks and fight off telepathic attacks), fire manipulation (withstood Apokolips' fire), illusions, empathic manipulation, radiation manipulation (regularly absorbs nuclear energy and higher-than-usual amounts of red solar energy, all of which contain high levels of radioactivity), matter manipulation (survived sub-atomic destruction), time manipulation (countered a temporal modulation field), time stop (broke out of full chrono-suspension), existence erasure (can withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams), possession (Neron couldn't possess him), willpower manipulation (has nearly infinite willpower), death manipulation (overcame death inducement and prevented his heart from being stopped), acid manipulation (inhaled acid gas to protect others, and was unaffected by having liquid acid dumped on him), electricity manipulation (unaffected by high levels of electricity), magma manipulation (was unaffected by Lady Blaze's magma), telekinesis (forced his way through telekinesis), deconstruction (was unaffected by a disintegration beam), corruption & bodily manipulation (overcame Skyhook's corrupting power), pain manipulation (resisted Kalibak's Nerve Beam, which activates all its target's pain receptors) Aleph: At least 2 Firepower: Multiverse level+ (has been fed 5th Dimensional Energy from Mxyzptlk for years to prepare him for his venture into the 6th Dimension; destroyed the World Forger's masterpiece, his new multiverse, which was intended to replace the local multiverse of 52 universes) Durability: Multiverse level+ (fought with the World Forger) Lifting Strength: Class Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class Immeasurable Range: Multiversal+ Speed: Immeasurable Stamina: Infinite Precision: Infinite Intelligence: Supergenius level Equipment: None notable Techniques: None notable Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable Category:Characters Category:DC Comics